Can't Fall In Love Alone
by SuuCelestiaDensen
Summary: All Lukas ever really cared about was his music and his younger brother. But when they get accepted into ISCA, he meets Mathias- a Dane too happy for his own good (as well as the Dane's sister who is almost the same)...
1. Chapter 1

A young man stood in front of a building he oh-so dreaded. It loomed over him, its brand new red bricks menacing and the bell tower mocking him. He could see that the windows were shining with cleanliness.

He swept his combed blond bangs to the side so they wouldn't obstruct his vision out of his emotionless violet eyes. His hand slightly graced the golden cross that clipped some of his hair back.

He moved his attention away from the building to his younger brother by two years.

His brother was trudging behind, his ashy-white hair a mess and his amethyst eyes narrowed in a fatigued fashion. He was tiredly biting on his lips as he finally stood beside his taller and older sibling.

"Emil, I told you to go to bed early," the blond scolded in a monotonous tone, a Norwegian accent lacing his words.

"And I told you not to bother me last night, but that didn't work out, did it?" Emil hissed, obviously grumpy from lack of sleep. His accent was a heavy and thick Icelandic.

"Excuse me for wanting to make sure you're healthy and being the big brother I should be," the blond shot back.

Emil held his head in his hands, showing slight pain. "Ugh... Just quiet, Lukas..."

"This wouldn't have happened if you went to bed at 9."

"I'm a grownup; I don't need a bedtime nor your scolding."  
"By the looks of things, you do."

Right then, two people walked past them, cheerfully chattering away.

The one that caught Lukas' eye was the taller one of the two.

It was a man who seemed his age. His hair was a dirty blond color that looked as if it had hair gel, for it slid up as if defying gravity. His eyes were a captivating ocean of blue. He wore a confident look upon his face, smirking and laughing along with the person as his side.

The person at his side was a girl way shorter than him. She had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that had a few locks of hair tied back in a ponytail whilst the rest of her hair hung down under the ponytail. Her eyes shined a crystal blue color, her smile sweet as she laughed along with the taller man.

The man wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, speaking in a rough Danish accent, "Good luck on your first day, Søster!"

The girl giggled, her accent a cross between Danish and Norwegian. "You've been telling me that since we left the house! You've said that how many times, Bror?"

"Lots!"

"Heh, good on your first day too," the girl responded, standing on her tip-toes to kiss her older brother's cheek.

"Have fun in the Middle School department~"

"Have fun being a first year in the High School department," the girl replied, smiling.

The man let go, and they went their separate ways.

Emil gave a heavy sigh. "I'll be going to my department now."

"We still have the ceremony thing to go to," Lukas tried to stop his brother.

"And I'll be there when it starts. In half an hour." Emil turned and walked off, ignoring Lukas' protests.

The Norwegian sighed, shaking his head. He decided it would be nice to be there early, so he went to where the assembly was held on his own.

Half an hour passed, and the assembly room was already filled.

Lukas stood near the back so that he wouldn't be bothered. He could see his brother's head of hair somewhere near the front, along with the girl from before. They stood close to each other. This oddly piqued his curiosity. He decided to get a little closer, despite not enjoying close contact with strangers. As he began to squeeze through people, he soon found himself close enough to hear Emil and this stranger.

"So you have an older brother too, eh?" The girl hummed.

"Yes. He's quite annoying. I can't do anything without him knowing."

Lukas narrowed his eyes, displeased. He was about to speak when the girl replied.

"That isn't a nice thing to say about your brother," she scolded. "Is it such a crime to care a lot about your family?"

Emil stood silent for a few moments. "I... I guess not."

The girl giggled a bit. "So be good to your brother. You only get one."

"So... You're good to your brother?"

"I have to be. He was an outgoing and controlling kid as he is now, but he was bullied for it. So he got into tons of fights and often came home crying. But when he came home, he would always say it had been raining and never let me see him that way. So I'm always good to him so he doesn't feel lonely," the girl explained. "Sure, he had... Uh... Partners, but he was never serious."

"... Partners?"

"He mixes it up."  
"What do you mean?"

"Uh... Never mind- I shouldn't be rambling on and on about my brother; It's not very respectful."

Right then, a man stepped onto the stage, wearing a professional-looking suit.

"Sssshhhhh," the girl waved her hands, turning her attention to the man.

Lukas backed away a bit so that Emil wouldn't notice him.

The man on stage began to speak, earning everyone's attention.

"Hello, and welcome to the new International Combined School of Arts- or ICSA. I am Headmaster Edelstein. As you can all see, you have all been accepted into this school for your outstanding talents, despite your ages. You have been placed in the same departments as others your age, in a setting compatible with your mind. You will be given opportunities to display your talent to the world, as well as opportunities to learn and meet new people to work alongside. Please enjoy the time you have here; You never know when it might end." And with that, he walked off the stage, signaling it was time for classes to begin.

Everyone quickly scattered.

Lukas made his way to the High School department, pulling out a sheet of paper that had his schedule printed out. He looked at the subject and the room number.

Music. Room 583.


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas stood in front of the Music Room, his chest tightening. He personally loved music. He loved how when he sat at a piano, his fingers would glide with grace on the keys, mindlessly playing both harmony and melody. He swallowed down the saliva in his mouth with slight nervousness. He was really shy around strangers, although it never seemed that way. He'd never say a word with confidence at first, his façade never breaking. He took in a big amount of fresh air, slowly opening the door to the room.

There wasn't anyone there yet. He looked at the time and matched it with his schedule.

He still had half an hour before class began.

This was strange to him. Normally, assemblies droned on until it was time for class, but in this case...

Lukas let out a sigh, hurrying over to the grand piano that was placed all the way across the room.

Observing it, he found it was exquisite. The wood was freshly polished and in perfect condition. The keys were a clean and pure white, and the sharps and flats black as obsidian.

He sat down at the piano and shut his eyes, letting his fingers gracefully tap the piano keys. The air was filled with a beautiful song, laced with wonderful harmony accompanying the sweet melody. He played for a while until he slowly came to a stop.

Soon, the silence was broken by slow claps, causing Lukas to snap his eyes open, spinning around. He saw the man from this morning- the Dane.

He was leaning against the door frame with a smirk. His arms were crossed across his chest. "Wonderful playing," he purred with his thick Danish accent.

Lukas' stomach did flips- much to his confusion. He stared at the ground in silence.

The Dane laughed, uncrossing his arms and walking in. He made his way to Lukas, crouching over to be face-to-face. "Hey, you're pretty cute~"

"S- shut up," Lukas stood, turning away. "Why don't you go to class instead of bother me?"

"This is my first class of the day," the Dane answered, smug.

Lukas scoffed.

"Don't believe me? Here, check out my schedule."

Lukas looked over his shoulder, watching as the stranger pulled out a messily folded piece of paper.

He unfolded it, ignoring the annoying creases. He practically shoved it in Lukas' face.

"A- ah-" Lukas turned around, grabbing the paper. He observed it, his eyes widening. He pulled out his own schedule, comparing. "They... They're the same..."

The stranger laughed. "Looks like we'll be buddies then! The name's Mathias! Mathias Densen!" He pulled his hand out, obviously showing for a handshake.

Lukas ignored his hand, mumbling, "I'm Lukas Bondevik..."

Mathias dropped his hand. "Nice to meet ya, Lukas."

The morning quickly faded into noon, indicating it was time for lunch.

Lukas had decided to bother his little brother on the roof. He had found Emil sitting near the bars of the edge, eating out of his bento beside the girl from before. On her other side was Mathias.

"Oh great..." Lukas mumbled to himself.

Mathias was the first to notice him. He waved, a bright smile on his face. "Hej, Lukas!"

Emil caught sight of him and groaned.

The girl looked at him with her blue eyes and smiled. "Bror, you know him?"  
"Yeah! He's in all my classes!" Mathias exclaimed.

"Wow, stalker, much?" She joked.

They laughed in unison.

Lukas slowly made his way over, sitting on Emil's other side. "Little Brother."  
"Don't call me that," Emil shot.

"Ooh, Emil, is he your brother?" The girl asked.

"Yeah..."

"Wow, what a big coincidence!" She giggled. "Hiya there, Emil's Big Bro; I'm Suu Densen!"

"Lukas Bondevik..." Lukas responded.

"... Weiiiirrrdddd, you have a different last name than Emil," Suu gawked.

"Same mom, different dads," Emil responded. "Mother was full-fledged Norwegian, his father was full-fledged Norwegian, my father was full-fledged Icelandic."

"Nifty!"

"Why am I even telling you our backstory?" Emil asked, narrowing his eyes a bit. He shook his head and ate some of his food.

"All in the charm of a girl," Suu flipped her hair with a giggle. She looked at Lukas, observing him. "... Emil, might I say... Your older brother is pretty." She suddenly smirked, crawling from her spot and moving so that she was face-to-face with Lukas. "_Very_ pretty."

Lukas felt his cheeks heat up.

Mathias laughed. "Suu, stop teasing~ That's my job~"

Suu backed away, going back to her spot and grabbing her bento. She laughed. "No worries, I was just looking~ He's all yours, Bror."

"Woo!" Mathias cheered.

Suu giggled, eating her food. "I have a good feeling about this."

"I don't," Lukas complained.

"Don't be such a poop," the girl teased.

"Impossible," Emil joined in with a straight face.

"Aren't you so nice, Little Brother," Lukas rolled his eyes and spoke with a sarcastic tone.


End file.
